


Свободное падение

by Prokopyan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Падение - это как полёт вниз</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободное падение

Малик всегда считал Альтаира странным. Заносчивым ублюдком. Эгоистом. Самовлюблённым идиотом, не способным взглянуть дальше собственного носа. У него было много определений, и порой Малику казалось, что он досконально изучил этот отвратительный характер. В тот же самый момент Альтаир подкидывал что-то новенькое.  
— Ты никогда не задумывался над основным кредо Братства? «Ничто не истинно, всё дозволено» — но если ничто не истинно, разве может быть истинной эта вседозволенность? Наша вражда с тамплиерами? Существование Аллаха?  
Ещё до памятного девяносто первого года Альтаир ставил под сомнение то, во что другие верили без оглядки. Впервые узнав об этом, Малик поставил на нём клеймо «еретик», но позднее исправился, прибавив «умный».  
— Мне показалось, или ты только что предположил, что мы сражаемся зря?  
Оглядываясь назад, он был почти готов признать, что был глупцом. Ставя себя выше крестоносцев, истово верящих в своих Бога и короля, снисходительно глядя на горожан, едва ли не молившихся на Салах ад-Дина, он не замечал собственного благоговейного взгляда в сторону Аль-Муалима. И зависти к Альтаиру, способному нарушать его приказы и кредо.  
Это было как пойти против Бога, приравнять себя к Нему, и в день падения Альтаира Малик не чувствовал ни боли, ни ненависти. Он чувствовал торжество.  
— И каково это, падать?  
— Как лететь вниз.  
Альтаир огрызнулся, сказал первое, что пришло в голову, и забыл о своих словах тут же. Но Малика почему-то задело, и фраза вертелась в мыслях всю дорогу до Иерусалима и позже. Они оба не понимали, насколько Альтаир был близок к истине.

В первый раз он буквально свалился в Бюро, спасаясь от стражи. Не выходя из-за стойки, Малик слышал каждый его шаг по крыше, хлопок двери, глухой звук удара и чертыханья. Он встречал Альтаира улыбкой.  
— Бесшумный ассасин, безмолвный убийца, — смех пронизывал каждое слово Малика, но глаза его были пусты. — Падение не пошло тебе на пользу, брат.  
Они не желали друг другу мира и покоя. Впервые нарушая священное кредо, Малик отравлял каждую секунду умиротворения своего единоверца. Припоминал каждую ошибку, будь та виной Альтаира или нелепой случайностью. Запирал вход в Бюро при всякой возможности, наслаждаясь беспомощным звуком шагов наверху, не имеющей выхода злостью. Снова и снова называл виновника смерти Кадара братом, упиваясь реакцией, признанием вины, муками совести.  
Малик был отвратителен сам себе. По ночам, когда Иерусалим окутывали холод и мрак, а тишину нарушал лишь ветер, он выходил с одеялом во двор и накрывал Альтаира. Тот кутался почти сразу же, сворачивался клубком, как ребёнок, и Малик ловил себя на том, что не может сдвинуться с места, отвести взгляда, не отдав себе приказа. Не пообещав себе назавтра быть снисходительней.  
Он нарушал свои обещания спустя лишь пару часов, когда, устыдившись собственной сентиментальности, возвращал одеяло обратно. Альтаир недовольно хмурился во сне, ворочался и шевелил пальцами, словно пытаясь нащупать тёплую ткань. Малик поспешно отворачивался и клял себя за глупое сострадание.  
— Это не первый раз, правда?  
Шла третья ночь. Талал был убит, паника в городе давно утихла, и единственной памятью о ней остались усиленные патрули. Малик слышал мерный перестук их ботинок, когда они проходили мимо Бюро, но не обращал внимания. Альтаир спал, укрывшись с головой, а он в нерешительности переминался над ним. С каждым разом лишать собрата тепла становилось сложнее.  
— Второй или третий?  
Альтаир поймал его за запястье, как только Малик стянул одеяло с его головы. Хватка не была крепкой, и он мог бы вырваться в любой момент, если бы не взгляд — пристальный, насмешливый, до боли знакомый и похожий на тот, каким Альтаир одаривал его задолго до своего краха.  
Малик не знал, что ответить. Он не знал, с какой целью задавался этот вопрос, и это пугало едва ли не сильнее ощущения того, что Альтаир тянет его вниз. За собой.  
— Ты тоже падаешь, брат, — Альтаир сорвался на шёпот.  
Выражение «тянуть вниз» перестало быть метафоричным. Альтаир дёрнул Малика на себя, и тот упал прямо ему на грудь, не в силах подставить руку. Под щекой мерно билось чужое сердце, разгоняя живое тепло по телу.  
— Что ты творишь? — почему-то тоже шёпотом спросил Малик, всем своим существом ощущая это тепло.  
— Нет, — он почувствовал, как Альтаир отрицательно мотнул головой. — Что творишь ты.  
Запястье Малика было давно свободно, он мог подняться в любой момент, но почему-то не двигался, вслушиваясь в сердцебиение у себя под ухом и не думая ни об одном из отданных себе приказов и обещаний.

— Вижу, ты всё продумал, — проговорил Малик, доставая из ящика орлиное перо.  
Альтаир не ответил. Он становился всё менее разговорчивым, и это казалось странным даже при его нелюдимости. Малик старался не вмешиваться и не задавать лишних вопросов, но он знал Альтаира слишком хорошо, чтобы не заметить: что-то мучило его собрата, разрывало на части изнутри.  
Он догадывался, что — пусть и не признавался в этом даже самому себе. Они оба знали и прятались от этого за ежедневной рутиной. Малик распекал иерусалимских ассасинов, писал в Масиаф, отчитываясь о действиях местного Бюро, и старался лишний раз не выходить во двор, полный воспоминаний. Альтаир сосредоточился на убийствах: поиске информации, планировании, изучении путей отступления, — он думал о чём угодно, лишь бы не о той странной ночи, теперь казавшейся полузабытым сном.  
Но Малик словно нарочно напоминал ему об этом. Он смягчился, сдал свои позиции и сам чувствовал это. Отсутствие ненависти, презрения, зависти, — всё то, что питало Малика долгие годы, безвозвратно исчезло всего за пару часов, не оставив путей отступления. Ему некуда было больше бежать от осознания той глубинной привязанности, что связывала их с Альтаиром. От доверия, досконального знания друг друга, взаимопонимания, не нуждавшегося в словах.  
Это можно было бы назвать дружбой. Той ночью ничего не случилось, они не переступили черту — только уснули вместе, под одним одеялом, согреваясь теплом друг друга. А наутро сбежали — оба. Альтаир ушёл дальше, в Масиаф. Малику оставалось довольствоваться тенью собственного Бюро, с тех пор казавшегося словно окутанным вязкой, густой темнотой.  
Единственное появление Альтаира нарушило её. Он буквально влетел через крышу, с шумом ворвавшись в здание и заставив солнце с улицы просочиться в него. Золотистые лучи, запутавшиеся в белых одеждах, осторожно пробежали по стойке, коснулись ладони Малика и растеклись по ней мягким, спокойным теплом.  
— Если бы не вопрос безопасности, я бы пробил здесь окна, — проговорил Альтаир, щурясь во мраке, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть выражение лица собеседника.  
А Малик радовался его слепоте, этому минутному промедлению, позволившему ему медленно выдохнуть и принять подходящее ситуации выражение лица.  
— Слышал о твоих успехах, — почти равнодушно проговорил он. — Весь город только и говорит, что о Мажд Аддине, столь символично погибшем на эшафоте.  
— А что ты скажешь об этом?  
Малик пожал плечами. Он был доволен: убийство прошло точно по плану, и было достаточно показательным для того, чтобы остальные тамплиеры занервничали, а стража стала вести себя тише, чтобы не привлечь убийцу на собственные головы. Но сказать всю правду Малик не мог, — это было бы знаком капитуляции, признанием того, что Альтаир и так уже понял без слов.  
— Ты повёл себя как настоящий ассасин, но не более того.  
Альтаир кивнул, как будто для него и этих слов было достаточно. И вдруг улыбнулся, оглянувшись в сторону импровизированного сада, раскинувшегося во внутреннем дворике.  
— Мне взять одеяло, или ты сам его принесёшь?  
Малик покраснел, мысленно устыдившись этого проявления слабости. Он не знал, как себя вести, что ответить, и лишь отвёл взгляд, уставившись в ящик с перьями. В темноте они казались мёртвой птицей, лежащей в его столе.  
— Малик, — Альтаир окликнул его целую вечность спустя. — Извини.  
Он обезоруживающе улыбнулся, — когда-то от этой улыбки таяла каждая гурия, — и скрылся за дверью, оставив Малика наедине с лежавшим на другой стороне Бюро одеялом.

— Ни слова.  
Альтаир, казалось, ничуть не удивился его появлению. Лениво приоткрыв глаза, он послушно ничего не сказал, а только перевернулся на бок, освобождая место на цветастых подушках. Под тяжестью Малика они промялись мгновенно. Он всего лишь лёг рядом, накрыв их обоих одеялом, но ощущение было, как будто он тонет в этой неестественной мягкости. Будто погружается в сон.  
Они молчали. Тишину нарушал шелест ткани, шум ветра, чьи-то шаги за стеной и неровные, нервные вдохи. Малик лежал на спине и неотрывно смотрел на просветы в крыше, где были видны звёзды, неровное полукружье луны. Альтаир глядел на него, почти не моргая. Малик чувствовал упиравшееся ему в ногу колено, чужое дыхание на плече, тепло, исходившее от Альтаира.  
Уснуть было невозможно, и он просто закрыл глаза, зажмурился до звёзд на обратной стороне век. Чужое колено скользнуло ниже, давление исчезло. Зашуршали подушки, и Альтаир оказался непозволительно близко. Вокруг пахло свежестью и грозящими вот-вот распуститься цветами, и Малик сам чувствовал себя гурией в садах Масиафа: никакого стыда, сомнений — лишь ощущение того, что сейчас свершается должное.  
Альтаир прикоснулся губами к его плечу. Малик шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как напряжение покидает его, растворяются остатки сомнений. Поцелуи спустились ниже — туда, где рука заканчивалась грубым обрубком, но ему впервые было плевать на уродливость культи. Он впервые позволил всяким мыслям покинуть сознание, сосредоточившееся на ощущениях.  
Кожа к коже. Одежды ассасинов, совершенно не приспособленные для удовольствий, они снимали невыносимо долго. Путались в завязках и застёжках, отбрасывали многочисленное оружие прочь, то и дело прерывались, отвлекаясь друг на друга: прикосновениями, укусами, поцелуями грубыми, рваными.  
Подушки мешали, скользили, одеяло ощущалось излишней тяжестью. Они избавились от всего, оставшись обнажёнными на холодном, жёстком полу. На неудобства было плевать. Малик тянул Альтаира за волосы к себе, стремясь ощутить его тело целиком, грудью к груди. Альтаир норовил сползти ниже, прикоснуться к нему не только руками, но и губами, вобрать ртом.  
— Да ты спятил, — Малик с трудом мог говорить, и только мысленно ругался на отсутствие такой необходимой сейчас второй руки: схватить, перевернуть, подмять под себя, вцепиться в волосы, с нажимом провести по груди, остановившись за секунду до... — Зубы!  
Альтаир коротко рассмеялся, отстранившись всего на долю секунды, а Малик уже не удержался, толкнулся бёдрами навстречу, зажал рот ладонью в тщетных попытках подавить стон. Он мог только кусать пальцы, смотреть и чувствовать, как Альтаир медленно ведёт языком по внутренней стороне бедра, лижет головку, а затем, предусмотрительно спрятав зубы, вбирает до основания, задыхаясь.  
«Где только научился», — мельком подумал Малик за секунду до того, как все мысли смело волной наслаждения: Альтаир застонал, не выпуская его члена изо рта, и стон этот долгой вибрацией прокатился по всему телу.  
Этого хватило. Малик не успел его предупредить, но Альтаир и не пытался отстраниться. Он держал Малика до тех пор, пока удовольствие не отпустило его, уступая место усталости, и только потом отстранился, сглатывая и утирая тыльной стороной ладони рот.  
— А ты?.. — еле ворочая языком, спросил было Малик, но Альтаир только покачал головой, довольно улыбаясь:  
— Уже, — и лёг рядом, накрывая их одеялом.

В ту ночь они спали как убитые, как и в последующие, проведённые вместе. К сожалению или к счастью, ночей этих было не так уж много: происшествие на похоронах Мажд Аддина, погоня за де Сабле, предательство Аль-Муалима, — их закрутило в водовороте событий, не оставляющих времени для простых наслаждений жизни.  
Общая цель, враг, битва за Масиаф — произошедшее сплотило ассасинов, как никогда, и им тоже было положено радоваться. Опаснейшие из тамплиеров были побеждены, в Братстве воцарился хрупкий, но всё-таки мир, и все вокруг всерьёз обсуждали Альтаира как будущего Великого Магистра. А сам Альтаир безвылазно сидел в библиотеке, избегая восхвалявших его собратьев.  
— Рано или поздно тебе придётся выйти отсюда, — проговорил Малик, опершись плечом о стеллаж. — Ты их герой, а героям положено радовать простых людей своим присутствием.  
В голосе его не слышалось ни восхищенья, ни радости. Любой другой человек услышал бы в нём равнодушие, но Альтаир, знавший Малика лучше родного брата, видел, что за напускным спокойствием тот скрывал грусть.  
— Теперь ты принадлежишь не себе, а им, как любой монарх или лидер. Они видят тебя Великим Магистром Ордена, и тебе остаётся лишь дать своё согласие...  
— Я предпочту отказаться.  
Малик знал, что он так ответит. Он также не сомневался в причине — эгоистичности. Слишком много ответственности, слишком мало свободы, — Альтаир видел дарованный ему титул насквозь и не желал принимать его.  
Но они оба прекрасно понимали, что он его примет.  
— И кто же тогда займёт это место?  
— Ты.  
Малик рассмеялся, почти весело, почти всерьёз.  
— Однорукий калека, пугающий остальных одним своим видом и взглядом? Люди посмеются вместе и надо мной, и будут правы: я меньше, чем кто бы то ни было, похож на путеводную звезду Братства. Я недостаточно широко мыслю.  
— Значит, пускай его занимает Аббас, он же только и мечтал о том, чтобы утереть мне нос. Или любой другой из ассасинов, да кто угодно... — поняв, что заговаривается, Альтаир безнадёжно махнул рукой. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что будет, если я стану Великим Магистром?  
Малик кивнул. Они старались лишний раз не заговаривать об этом, но проведённые в иерусалимском Бюро ночи дамокловым мечом висели над их головами.  
— Я всегда буду на виду. Перестану быть человеком, превращусь в символ благополучия и Братства. Мне придётся обзавестись женой и детьми, отчитываться о каждом своём решении, действии...  
— Я знаю. Но Аль-Муалиму ведь удавалось столько лет водить нас за нос. Удастся и тебе — пора уже начинать притворяться кем-то другим, а не тем самовлюблённым эгоистом, которого я знаю, — Малик усмехнулся.  
Альтаир коротко вздрогнул, будто от боли, а затем быстро шагнул навстречу, подойдя вплотную.  
— Тогда я утяну тебя за собой, — зло проговорил он. — Готов стать правой рукой Великого Магистра Ассасинов? Верным соратником, призраком за правым плечом, всегда незаметным, всегда на виду, неспособным сказать лишнего слова, взглянуть лишний раз не на того и не так. Пойдёшь на то, на что обрекаешь меня?  
Малик не отстранился. Он спокойно поглядел на Альтаира и пожал плечами, словно не его дальнейшая судьба решалась здесь и сейчас:  
— Да.  
Альтаир обречённо вздохнул.


End file.
